An Ordinary Yet a Unique Feeling
by Snivynatic
Summary: Ash is one of the most renowned teen celebrities in the kanto region. He was always busy so his mom decides to give him a vacation at the hoenn region. There he meets one ordinary girl that will make him feel love for the first time in his life. Advanceshipping. AshxMay. AU (title may change if I can think of a better title or if you can give me a better title.)
1. A Trip To a Whole New Place

Hi, guys! This is my 2nd fanfic which is advanceshipping(again) and pokemon don't exist here. I put my heart(XD) in this story so I guess I should stop this nonsense and carry on with the story.

I don't own pokemon. If I did, Ash and May should be a couple by now. :P

* * *

"Mr. Ketchum, what can you say about the success of yet another wonderful film you've starred at? How does it feel?"

Many more questions from different voices, masculine and feminine were thrown at the celebrity. Added to that, cameras and other kinds of paparazzi's from interviewers and journalists alike were at hand, taking shots of the most famous teen celebrity around: Ash Ketchum.

In the whole Kanto region, he was known by almost everyone. He was very popular with the ladies for a reason, of course. Due to his natural charm, girls would almost always make a scene just so Ash would say 'hi' to them. He was also quite polite and humble whether in our out of the limelight.

Going back, he stood there with a smile. He lowered his body a little, ready to give a response.

"Ok everyone. Please settle down." He began. "I really appreciate it for those who supported me and the movie. It was really an honor for me so I thank you. All the support you've bestowed to me, it's an inspiration."

With his statements ending, more questions followed, much to his dismay. He just sighed mentally as he listened to everything around him. Everyone asked simultaneously, making every word they mutter sound like a foreign language of some sort. Of course, in order for him to get out of this, he had to answer every single question, even if it has no sense at all. Fortunately enough, he had somehow prepared for this.

"Everyone, if you don't mind, will you excuse me for now? I'm a bit stressed and tired so if you may, I would like to have a rest. If it's not a bother, will you let me go? I promise I'll answer all your questions next time." He explained or more like make up an excuse, which was half true because he was drained already.

With those words being said, all were completely silenced. Some didn't want to but some also understood his situation because he was only seventeen years old so he wasn't an adult yet.

Ash patiently waited for the crowd's answer and soon enough, it was given to him. The sea of humanity was split to two which meant he was free to go. He was blissed with this and before he left, he gave them his thanks.

As he went out of what he called "torture room", he instantly felt a little relieved. He looked up and looked in awe at the sight. Above him was a thick black blanket with shimmering stars as decorations. The thing that was unique was a glowing white spherical object that was called the moon. Being the busy one he is, he appreciated looking at the night sky since he barely had time on other things other than his career. "Wonder when my life would be like anybody else…" He thought to himself.

He continued staring at it intently until a honking sound disrupted him. He turned his eyes to see a familiar vehicle. He recognized it immediately and happily approached it. He stood in front of the car then someone from the inside lowered the windows.

"Good evening, sir." The man greeted with a bit of formality in his tone.

"Good evening to you, as well." He greeted as well then opened one of the doors at the back. After he entered and closed the door, he sat there with a sigh, obviously fatigued from a hard day's work.

"Shall we go now, Sir?" The man asked; Ash nodded silently. With that, the driver began to start the engine, making vrooming noises. After a few seconds, the vehicle began to pick up speed and left everything in its wake.

The trip was rather uneventful, due to the fact that the driver was naturally quiet and Ash was too tired to even bother to strike a conversation.

After a few minutes, they had finally arrived at a luxurious-looking house. It was huge and beautiful even on the outside. When the boy stepped out of the car, he went to the gate and pressed the doorbell that was a little to the left of it. The moment that he successfully pushed it, a bell-like sound echoed throughout the area. He stood there and waited quietly. It didn't take long before the gate opened and revealed a lady in her mid-thirty's. She hugged Ash affectionately, with Ash returning the gesture. When they broke the hug, the lady happily greeted him.

"Welcome home, honey."

"Good evening, mom."

After they finished their mother-son moment, his mom gladly showed him inside. Upon entering, her mom signaled him to follow her, to which the boy did and walked close behind.

After a number of steps, they finally reached the door of the mansion. His mom opened the door and they both entered, with his mom first and he second.

"Finally, I'm home! I could really use a rest right now." He groaned and quickly sat on the sofa. His mother looked at him and was about to ask him if he wanted dinner but when she did question him, she didn't get a valid response. In fact, what she got from him was snores. She just giggled lightly, seeing her son falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Morning had revealed itself again. The sun showed proof, releasing streaks of light that struck everything beneath it.

Ash soon got up from his slumber. The first thing that he took notice of was the scent of food. He quickly ran to the dining table to see a feast. Every kind of dish was appetizing and the aroma it gave off was delicious. Then he saw his mom pop out of the kitchen with two plates on hand, as well as two pairs of spoon and fork. He happily approached his mom and greeted her with a hearty "Good morning!" and a warm embrace.

They sat down on the seats provided, with them facing each other. Being the Ash he is, he took a chunk out of every kind of food served in front of him, making his meal look like a rainbow-colored mountain. On the other hand, his mom was more refined, taking only a small but still decent amount of food.

"So, Ash, I have a suggestion for you." His mom said after swallowing the grub in her mouth.

Ash shot her a curious look before replying. "What is it?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll like it." The boy was now excited. Ash smiled widely.

"What is it? What is it? What is it?" He asked childishly.

His mom chuckled lightly before saying "Since I noticed you getting so tired, even for your age lately. I decided to give you a vacation!"

Upon hearing this, he jumped out of his seat and leapt up and down. It was a dream come true for him and now, it was almost reality. He hugged his mom and kissed him repeatedly on the cheek and kept muttering: "Thank you, mom!"

"Ok, your welcome and that's enough. Eat up first and we'll talk about it later."

Ash returned to his seat, grinning widely and chowing down with more pep than usual. His mom could only look at his son in amusement, chuckling softly.

Ash finished faster than his mom even if he had way more amount of food than his mom's. Taking his stained plate with him, he went to the sink and placed it there then bounced his way to the living room, humming happily.

"Hmmm… I guess this was the right decision to do all along." His mom said mentally, observing his son being so happy. A testament that proved it all was his humming. He never did that. The last time he did that was when he was eight during his birthday so obviously he was very happy and happy might even be an understatement.

Ash was occupying the same sofa he had slept on. He was there physically, but his mind was otherwise. He was at his own world or mind, rather thinking of what surprises await him in his little heaven. Different scenes flashed inside his brain. One scene was him on a white beach, with him lying peacefully on a beach chair. Another situation was him soothing himself on a serene hot spring. One more was-

His daydreaming was interrupted by a voice.

"ASH! ASH!"

Looking at the person angrily, he saw his mom with his arms folded.

"What?" He growled, annoyed that someone had disrupted his little haven.

A vein popped beside the lady's eye. Gritting her teeth, she nagged the boy fiercely.

"Oh, so that's the gift you'd give to me? I'm giving you a vacation then you'll answer me like I'm like any ordinary person? Well, if that's the case, I guess I'm the one going on vacation then."

Those words were like a remote, rewinding the events that occurred in his mind. This time however, when it flashed again, it shattered into a million pieces.

"ughhh…" The only thing his mouth could say was that. He was so crushed that he knelt on the floors in utter depression.

"Fine. I'll give you one more chance but on one condition." The woman said seriously.

Feeling a new source of vigor, he stood up fast, with a smile on his face again.

"What? I'd do anything so please." He pleaded with those cute puppy eyes.

"All you have to do is…find yourself…"

"What?"

"Find yourself a…"

Ash was getting impatient already but he had to control himself, for the vacation. In the most polite manner: "What do you want, mom?"

"I want you to find a girlfriend."

Ash gasped. He was rendered speechless at the moment.

His mom was not yet done with her orders, however.

"Also, it should be serious. No flings and that's a must, young man."

"B-but…**" **before he could even say something, his mom had already left him in the dust; poor him.

"Ahhhhh… how the hell am I gonna deal with that…deal?" He grunted.

He was already in the couch for hours, thinking hard on what to do. Of course, it wouldn't be so hard to find himself a girlfriend but how was he supposed to find someone he'll like in a matter of days? If he couldn't even find what he likes in his home region, would something like going to a different region make any kind of difference? Looking up at the ceiling, he sighed sadly. He didn't know how he would handle this kind of thing. On top of that, he would never try to play with a girl's heart because he believes girls deserve someone good.

"Ugh…stupid me. If I didn't react badly a while ago, I wouldn't have pissed my mom and so I would've never been in this situation." He cursed himself, thinking of how bad the consequences are for his misdoings.

Days had passed like the wind. It was already the day of his trip going to the hoenn region He was already in the pier with his mom escorting him. He had to admit, he was still bummed about the girlfriend part but like he had a choice though there was a part of him hoping, hoping to really find a girl whom he would like. It'll serve as an inspiration for him but then again, it's not that you'll like a girl instantly when you see her. That only happens in fairytales in his opinion.

The ferry was already there on standby, waiting for all the passengers to board. Ash was there, conversing with his mom, probably saying there brief farewells. There was a blend of happiness and sadness between them especially his mom. What kind of mom wouldn't miss her child dearly?

"Alright, honey. You better go now or you'll miss the ferry."

"Okay, mom."

"Take care and don't forget your un-"

"Kay. Bye mom and see you after three weeks!"

With that, Ash waved his hand while walking away from his mom, with his other hand carrying a fairly large suitcase.

"Alright, finally! A good rest for me! This is exciting!" He told himself mentally and ran up to the ferry, excited for what awaits him in a whole new place.

* * *

Sorry, I couldn't think of a good . Please review, everyone. It wouldn't hurt telling me what you think, right? And chapter two will probably come out at june, obviously. So anyways, bye and PLEASE REVIEW!:DDD


	2. Ash's Arrival

Hi. I'm back! Well, so I have a confession to make. I had a hard time putting to words this chapter and it made me a lot of edits to be actually presentable. Oh well, I guess I should stop blabbering and let you do the reading so enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW. It makes me inspired to work harder.

* * *

The huge ball of fire that was known as the sun was starting to bid its farewell. Hues of yellow, orange and pale blue described the color of the heavens perfectly.

It was by that time when the ferry reached its destination: The Hoenn Region.

All the passengers began to depart the ferry, including Ash. In fact, he was so psyched that he was one of the first to make their exits.

Ash's POV

With my feet making contact with the ground, the first thing I did was analyze my surroundings. Well, I have to say that it's strikingly similar to my home region. There were features of nature but at the same time, there were also features that contain technology but that didn't matter because it actually synergizes well.

As I turned my sights to the left, I asked no one in particular. "Now, which path should I take?"

Since the road was a crossroads, I have no idea which path to take. I checked my surroundings, looking for a kind of hint. Turning my gaze to the path that goes straight ahead, I saw a wooden signboard planted to the grassy platform. I immediately approached it. When I was now standing in front of the piece of wood, it was pointed to three different directions, with corresponding words inscribed on each of them. The one that was pointing straight ahead had "Oldale Town" written on it. The one that was pointing to the left had "Petalburg City" in it while the one pointing to the right had "Litteroot Town" Inscripted on it.

"Ok, I guess I know now which way to go." I said again to no one in particular. I glanced at the left direction, smiling because my vacation will soon officially begin. Suddenly, my phone vibrated from my pockets. I quickly grabbed it out, pressed the "answer" option then placed it beside my ear.

"Hello, honey! So where are you know? You've probably arrived, right?" A feminine voice that I know too well said.

"Mom! Yeah, I'm here. I just arrived a few minutes ago." I replied casually.

"So, I guess you know how to go to Petalburg City, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well, good. Now be careful and please take care, ok?"

"Ok, mom. I will."

"And don't forget to-"

"Ok, mom. I need to hang up now. I'll just call you later when I arrive at the hotel you picked for me! Bye!"

I returned my phone back to my pockets after that. *sigh* I always hated my mom when she does that. What am I? A baby? I'm seventeen years old for Pete's sake. Of course I won't forget to change _that. _It's just a primary principle of what you call "hygiene".

Holding my suitcase that has everything I need, I exhaled one more sigh before I began to walk to the left direction.

The path I chose was practically a forest. Trees were everywhere, animals of different kinds wandered about and thick bushes were scattered all around. I just take every step carefully as I do not want to attract unwanted attention. To be honest, it somehow gave me the creeps since the sunlight was now scarce because it's almost evening. Also, the crowing of the birds isn't helping at all. It just adds to the frightening aura that emanates throughout the forest.

* * *

The sun had now ended his shift with now the moon taking over its job to bring forth some light. It was also then when Ash had finally found his way out of that scary forest.

Ash's POV

"Alright! I'm finally here!" I almost yelled due to happiness and also relief. Who wouldn't want to get out of a dark forest? No normal human being would be able to walk there without feeling a tinge of fear.

I was now standing in front of a beautiful arch that had "Welcome to Petalburg City!" written on it neatly. After taking my time looking at that, I walked past it.

When I passed the arch, I stopped in my tracks.

"Wait a sec. What hotel should I go at?" He asked himself in his thoughts, placing his hands below his chin. He tried to recall what his mom had told him… All she did say was that it was the tallest building in the whole city. I sighed, knowing that wasn't much of a clue but no matter. I started to walk again to find the hotel my way.

Since I had no clue on which part of the city was that hotel, I had to check every street and heck it was tiring, considering the distance I had already walked just to get here.

I thought my mom was lying or something because I haven't even found a single hotel yet. But, there's no use complaining so I guess I'll just have to continue what I'm doing, that is finding that hotel even if my feet wouldn't want to go on anymore.

Finally, after I reached the last street, I finally saw a gigantic yet stylish-looking hotel. It was very tall; maybe even the tallest of the structures here. Wait…that's when something hit me. That must be the hotel my mom was referring to! I swiftly rushed inside to see such splendid piece of art. The hotel had a really welcoming feel and that's what a good hotel needs.

Oh yeah, I almost completely forgot why I'm here. Stupid me. I looked around in hopes to find the reception counter. After a few shifts and turns of my head, I finally found a desk near the elevator. That might be it so I walked there immediately.

When I was now at the desk, there was a lady in her twenties standing there, looking at me fixedly. I felt awkward you know? But, I should set that aside for now.

"Hello, I'm Ash Ketchum. Can I get a room that Ms. Delia Ketchum reserved for me?" I asked the lady politely, with me putting on my usual smiling face.

The lady didn't respond. She just stayed in her position, glancing at me with reddened cheeks.

I looked at her worriedly. I didn't know her problem so I had to ask. "Umm… excuse me? Are you ok?"

Still blushing, she tapped her face lightly, trying to pull herself together before responding. "Oh, sorry 'bout that." She apologized. "It's just that I'm a big fan of yours. I always watch you and your jigs. Really and you know what, you're even more handsome in person. I just got to get your autograph. Please?" She sqealed; I sighed.

"Well… I'll give you my autograph if you promise me one thing."

"What's that?" The lady asked curiously.

"Please don't reveal to anybody that I'm here. As you can see, I'm here on vacation and if the media people finds out I'm here. My vacation will be over already." I pleaded.

"Deal." She replied with no hesitation at all and handed me a marker and a white handkerchief. I quickly took it and wrote in cursive "Ash Ketchum" in small fonts; I returned it to her after to which she more than gladly accepted.

"Oh, thank you. This is the best day ever!" The lady nearly screamed and kissed the handkerchief over and over. I couldn't help but sweatdrop, seeing another fan girl making a fuss over me. Since I was tired already and I think things are settled now, I started to walk away.

"WAAAAAIT!"

A feminine voice screamed. I didn't know if that was for me but my curiosity took over; I looked back and saw the same lady from the counter calling me. I didn't know what for but it wouldn't hurt to ask so I went back.

"What else do you want?" I asked in a slightly irritated manner.

She didn't respond; what she did was pull out the drawer that was in front of her. When it was now fully opened, it revealed numerous keys. She took out one of them and looked at me with a weird expression on her face. I was about to ask what the problem was but she spoke first.

"Sorry. Please take this." She mumbled in an apologetic way and handed me a golden key labeled with "342". I took it, confused at first and then I facepalmed in my mind. I can't believe I forgot this. How stupid can I get?

"I'm really sorry. I forgot to give you that. It's just that I got too carried away. I'm really sorry." She apologized.

"Oh no, it's ok. Really. No harm done, right?" I told her with a smile, trying to reassure her that things are fine.

She just smiled at me. Of course, I didn't know why so I didn't know how to respond to that.

"You know, the rumors are true. You are kind." She said softly.

I felt flattered; I just grinned at her. "Thanks. So I guess I better leave now. I'm really exhausted from all the walking. So bye for now!" I told her as I started to walk going to my room.

"Ok! And your room is at the third floor!" She yelled since I was already in a fairly far distance away from her.

* * *

"339, 340, 341…ahaaaa! My room, 342!" I nearly screamed out of excitement. I swiftly pulled out the key from my pockets and pushed it inside the doorknob. When I turned the key to the right, it clicked meaning it was now open. Without wasting any of my valuable time, I entered my room. After shutting the door close, I studied the room; it was cozy.

"Alrigghht!" I shouted and dunked myself to the bed.

This is what life means. I could really get used to this. While just lying there contently on my bed, my eyelids started to close on its own. Soon enough, everything went black.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Morning had showed itself again with its disciple, the sun proclaiming its arrival.

Ash soon regained his consciousness. Opening his eyelids groggily, he slowly got up from his bed.

"Well. That was some sleep. I could really get used to this life." He said, referring to no one.

All of a sudden, his stomach grumbled. He sweatdropped as he realized that he didn't take his dinner last night so that probably explains things. Opening his suitcase, he searched and pulled out a towel, a shampoo, soap and a pair of decent clothes and don't forget his underwear!

With those items at hand, he went inside the bathroom to freshen up and take a warm bath.

Ten minutes had died when Ash exited from the comfort room with a towel wrapped below his stomach. Removing the piece of cloth, it was revealed that he had already worn his undies. Using the towel he was holding, he dried himself up, wiping every part of his body.

After five more minutes, he was now fully clothed. He wore a red hat with an odd-looking pattern, a plain white T-shirt paired with a black vest with a yellow streak at the chest level and wore a light blue pants. But don't forget he's Ash. His hairy was messy because he didn't even care to comb it though it didn't matter much for him at all; he always thought that was the hairstyle that suits him best.

Since he was now all prepared, he soon went out of his room. After closing the door, he paused for a moment, apparently thinking of something important. Placing his hand below his chin, he muttered softly, "Now where am I to go?" He asked himself, with one his eyebrows raised. He thought of it for a while and figured something out. "Weeell, I could just go out and find some place to eat. That'd be great since I can get to see the whole city in the process!" He smiled and nodded, happy about the plan he's come up with. Running down through the stairs, he quickly reached the ground floor. As he ran past the reception counter, he saw the same lady he met last night. With his friendly attitude kicking in, he approached her.

"Hi. Good morning!" He told the lady but like before he didn't get any kind of answer. The lady was giving her the same look as before, she just looked at the boy dreamily and was unresponsive. Ash sighed, seeing a reaction too usual for him. He just left the lady there who was still trapped in her own world of fantasies since he thought that she might not snap back to reality anytime soon.

When he was now out, he looked around, trying to find a lace where he could eat but he couldn't see something that had caught his eyes.

"Hmmmm…where should I go?"

While steadily taking his steps, he shifted his head from left to right, from right to left alternately, searching for a place that would catch his eye. Because of his hunger, he would carelessly wander about, not caring if he would bump to someone because he was too hungry to think of someone else's welfare.

Time passed quickly and his condition just got worse. His hunger just got the better of him and now he was acting like a spoiled brat. Holding his tummy with his head tilted down, he walked absent-mindedly uttering "I'm so hungry..." Because of his carelessness, he suddenly bumped to a person. Both of them was taken aback, especially Ash because he didn't see that coming.

"Oooooof…" They both muttered with one eye closed.

"Why this is a surprise. It's Ash Ketchum." The person said with a normal tone.

Regaining his composure, he turned his head up to see a girl in her teens smiling at her. There was something weird about her but the boy couldn't put his finger into it. He dismissed it quickly and asked the girl something.

"Hi, what's your name? You seem to know me." He asked the girl, putting on his usual grinning face.

* * *

Finally, it's done! You might be wondering why I chose his Sinnoh clothes. Well, I just want to. Oh andI'm sorry guys for the cliffhanger! It's fun doing that so you readers would force me to hurry up in updating. Hehehe. Anyways, don't worry . That "someone" is making her debut in the next chapter. Probably you already know who I'm referring to, right? If you don't, you're as naïve as ASH himself. Anyways, please leave a review so I would be inspired to finish chapter three as fast as I could! Byebye!


	3. A Rough Start

Hello, readers! Thanks for the reviews on the first two chapters! It makes me happy! Sorry if it took five days. My mom used the laptop for her school work because she's a teacher. Ok, better go straight to the point and let you read so enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

"So what's your name? You seem to know me."

The girl had a blooming brown hair and her eyes were tinted a glimmering sapphire. For her clothing, she had a green bandanna with a weird design around her head, a sleeveless orange top that outlined her slim figure and black cycling shorts that reached above her kneecaps with a small green bag hugging her waists. With a clearly relaxed expression, she smiled and introduced herself. "The name is May, May Maple." After that, she offered her hand to which Ash accepted and gave him his hand for a handshake.

Although he had no trouble with the brunette, he couldn't help but feel troubled about something. He didn't know the exact reason but he knew that something was odd with the girl's actions.

"Why the hell does my brain keep on bugging me? Hmmm…But come to think of it, there something about this girl that's bothering me. What is it, anyway?" He questioned himself mentally. Unbeknownst to him, May had sensed that the boy seemed to be deep in thought. She snapped her fingers in front of Ash's face which successfully pulled him out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry about that. I just spaced out for a while." He lied. Unfortunately, the brunette had read him like a book and knew the exact reason. She smiled and told the boy, "You're probably wondering why I don't go nuts over you, right? Well, let's just say that I'm different from the other girls." She then winked in a teasing manner.

"Wow, this girl is smart and great!" Ash thought and grinned at the girl. "Well…did you know that I was looking for a girl who could act normally around me for like hmmm… I don't know but you're awesome! We should be friends! I haven't got any female friends because all of them want me to be their boyfriend but I don't like them more than a friend so…" He sighed as he remembered some not-so-good memories with other girls.

"I dunno." Was May's response and then "…maybe acquaintances for now."

Ash was confused at first but he thought that would do so he answered "ok!"

Ash's stomach growled all of a sudden, making him remember that he was very hungry. He laughed nervously to shrug it off before asking the girl "Oh, May. Since I think you're a native here in this city, can you help me find a place to eat? That is if you don't mind. Don't worry; I'll treat you if you help me."

Without any doubts, she nodded happily mostly because of the 'treat' part. "Sure, I'll help you but you promise that you'll treat me!"

"Of course! It'd be better if I have someone to eat with! It makes eating a lot more fun, right?"

"Yeah!" was May's reply and then gestured something that meant like "Come with me!" to which Ash understood quickly so the two walked, with May first and Ash following closely behind.

While they were walking, the brunette's mind was thinking of something. "Ok, he isn't bad so far. "

A good ten minutes had passed by already but they haven't gotten to the place yet, wherever that is. May was still silent, but Ash on the other hand was getting impatient as his hunger was taking over his mind. Poking the brunette's shoulder, he puffed his cheeks childishly "Are we there yet? I'm kinda hungry-wait, no… I'm so hungry!" He almost yelled.

May twitched her eyes, clearly trying to suppress her anger but unfortunately, that wasn't enough. A vein popped. "What the hell?! Can you wait? We're near already so you better shut your mouth before I clip that thing with my bare hands!" She scowled; Ash had taken a step backwards. He was clearly surprised by May's reaction and sudden outburst, obviously because he wasn't very used to this kind of reaction, especially from a girl like May.

"Ok, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so hungry that it's making me cranky…" He groaned as he asked for an apology; May grunted first before giving her reply. "Fine but you do realize that your actions weren't very good, especially that you acted like that in front of a lady like myself." She scolded the boy in a too motherly fashion.

"Fine." He mumbled half-heartedly.

"Ok, let's go. We're wasting time here." May muttered plainly and continued to walk. Ash followed suit while muttering something under his breath. "May sure is…different. When she explodes, she's like…my mom. Girls. I'll never understand them."

Without both of them knowing, the two of them had mumbled something behind each other's backs. In May's case however, she was talking inside her head. "This boy is so immature! I can't believe girls would go gaga just to see him. It's so not worth it. I guess I've spoken to soon."

* * *

"Alright…we're here…" She muttered with the lack of enthusiasm in her tone as they stopped at the entrance of a simple and small yet welcoming restaurant. Ash didn't notice the tone of May so he rejoiced because his stomach's suffering is nearing its end. Because of so much excitement, he dragged the poor brunette inside without even asking for permission.

When they got inside, they were welcomed by a lady in a black and white waitress uniform. She was neither old nor young. In other words, she was middle-aged. With a black booklet on hand, she asked kindly "Table for two?" Ash answered with a nod so the lady gladly showed them a table perfect for two people. When they were now occupying the seats provided, the lady gave them two black booklets that contained their choices of dishes and left them. Ash of course, being the dense one explored the menu, looking for something good to it without even noticing that the brunette was flaring up from anger.

"Heeeey, Aaaash." May said in the sweetest manner, catching the boy's attention easily.

"What do you want, May?" Ash asked nicely.

"Oh, nothing…" Now her expression changed into a scary one. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT TO ME?!"

Ash was taken aback, but he was still clueless on what the brunette was talking about. "W-what do you mean?" He asked nervously.

The boy's obliviousness only added to the fire of the brunette's anger. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW? YOU DRAGGED ME WITHOUT EVEN WARNING ME!"

Ash "oooooh"-ed while nodding his head in a fairly slow pace, but that didn't help. It only made things worse than worse. (A/N: Sorry if it's a little confusing. It just means things are getting worse and worse.")

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK, MISTER!" May growled; Ash only sweatdropped.

"Look, I got carried away. I'm sorry, really." He apologized with a passable amount of sincerity in his voice. Since he is asking for forgiveness, May couldn't do anything but forgive him even though she was still slightly annoyed with the boy. "Ok, fine." She mumbled and went on to the booklet provided to explore their menu…seemingly. She had already memorized the menu because she always eats here. The actual reason was because she was just hiding her face. "Hmph…ok, he may be immature but at least he knows when to say sorry. He's not half bad." She muttered weakly enough for Ash to not hear it.

"Ok, I know what I want." Ash closed the booklet he was holding. "So what do you want, May?"

"I'm going for ramen and soda."

With that, Ash raised his hands, a gesture to call somebody. It didn't take long before the waitress from a while ago attended to them with a small piece of paper and a pen in her hands. "So, what do you want?"

"We'll take a cheeseburger, a ramen and two sodas, please."

While he was doing the talking, the lady was jotting everything down while repeating what the boy was saying softly. "…there. That'd be…" She tapped her chin with the pen on hand. "…thirteen dollars."

Ash swiftly tucked his hand on one of his pockets and pulled out a brown leather wallet. He took out a twenty-dollar bill from it and returned it back after. Stretching his hand, he gave it to the lady. She accepted it and before she left, she said "I'll just give your change later!" and ran inside the door beside one of the tables, probably the staff's headquarters.

Both had waited doing things on their own, with May apparently texting someone with her phone. Ash, on the other hand tapped the table rhythmically, though it was clear that it was still boring him.

*May's POV*

_*sigh* The food is taking so long so I can't do anything. Maybe I'll just text Dawn on the phone. _

"_Hi, Dawn. I have some news for you. Both good, at least for you and bad news for me."_

_*Press* There, I've sent my message. I hope she replies quickly. Waiting here can bore you to death, especially if you're with HIM. He doesn't know how to treat a girl properly. Although he is cute…but-WAIT. That's not the point. He still doesn't know how to be a gentleman._

_*_Riiiiiing*

_Yes, this must be Dawn. My phone says "1 message from Dawn" _

_Alright, good. Let's see what it says._

"_Really?! What is it? You have to tell me!"_

_Ok, that's it. Hmmmm…maybe I'll just tell her later. Okay…_

"_Come to my house at lunch. I'll tell you later."_

_There. *press* Now maybe I'll just wait here. Probably the food's coming any minute by now._

Normal POV

After a long wait, the lady had finally gone out with two trays on hand. She approached the two and placed their food one by one the table carefully.

"Alright you two, here it is. Ramen for you and here is the cheeseburger. There. And here is your soda. One for you…and one for you. By the way, here's your change." The lady opened her hand and revealed an amount containing seven dollars. Ash accepted it and placed it directly in his pockets as he was too hungry to even bother on placing it back in his wallet.

"Alright, enjoy! I hope that your date goes along well." She winked and left, leaving the two blushing lightly.

"We're not a couple!" Both Ash and May shouted but the lady was nowhere in sight anymore. Both of them just sighed in defeat.

May was quick to regain her calmness and took a spoonful of liquid from her ramen and blew it. Ash on the other hand had shrugged it off, as well and right now, he was drooling on the piece of food served in front of him. May took notice of this and just sighed; seeing bad table manners, considering he's a guy only made her opinion about him worse but at the same time, amused as it reminds her of herself back then in her childhood. She didn't say anything about it, though.

Ash had devoured his cheeseburger in mere seconds. Good thing for him, their spot was fairly secluded so no one had witnessed how poor his table manners are, except for May that is. She didn't let it get to her however and quietly sipped her ramen.

* * *

"Hey, May. Can you suggest any good places here?"

"…"

"Uhhh…so, can you help me out."

"…"

Ash wasn't getting any response from May and it was upsetting him. He knew what he had done wrong and even said sorry for it but what he didn't get was why the brunette was ignoring him. May didn't even look at him and continued walking without saying anything. They were just roaming around the town plaza but May wasn't talking to him so he decided to leave her be for the time being, thinking that it was a girl thing or something.

"Hey, May-hun."

From behind them was a "man" wearing a green clown-like top and jeans with a nasty grin trailed on his face. Catching the two's attention, they looked back. Ash obviously didn't know who he was but May certainly recognized him. Stepping back, May said "H-harley? What're you doing here?"

The man just smirked mischievously. "Why that's not how to treat me. Oh, lookie here. You even nabbed yourself the famous Ash Ketchum. You're such a slut."

May didn't give a reply; Ash doesn't understand the situation fully but he at least knew that May was being insulted and Ash wasn't the type to tolerate this kind of misdeed. He stood in front of May to cover her and pointed his finger at the man. "Hey, you. What's your problem with May? He didn't do anything to you so piss off, b*tch." He growled.

May's cheeks became shaded with red. Seeing that side of Ash changed her opinion about him significantly. Grasping the back of Ash's shirt, she thought "Ok, he is not bad at all. He can be immature most of the time but this is the trait of his that totally proved I was wrong about him."

"Oh, c'mon. That May is a loser. Don't waste your valuable time with her. She's not worth wasting even a minute of your life." He said coolly while grinning slyly; Ash ignored his comments.

"Just leave her alone."

Harley could only sigh in defeat. "Ok, if you say so but I'll just remind you that you're wasting your time with that girl behind you. Okay, toodle-loo, May-hun." Turning back, he waved his hand and left the two with a smirk.

When Harley was out of sight, Ash immediately turned his attention to May. "Are you ok, May?"

The brunette just nodded silently.

"I'll guide you home. Just tell me the directions, okay?" He suggested; May shook her head in denial.

"It's ok, don't mind me. I can go home on my own."

Of course, Ash didn't like the idea and so he persisted. "No. Just think of this as your payment to me after I provided you cover from that Harley guy."

The brunette just sighed; she knew that she couldn't say no if that's the condition. She nodded in approval because she wasn't given any options.

"Alright, great. I'll take you home now."

With that. they walked away with a number of eyes on them though they ignored it. Ash didn't utter anything, as well as May but she was speaking mentally.

"He's so kind. I think if he'll continue to be like that, I might become attracted to him..."

* * *

Ok, that's it so what do you think? Bad? Good? Ok? Well...by the way, Sorry to tell you all but school will now be blocking my way and will sure slow me down in updating badly. I'm really sorry but if I do get LOADS of positive reviews, it might help in updating chapter four quickly. I know that my fellow writers understand me because I know that they, too become inspired if they get lots of praises. Ok, bye and good luck to me in my first day of school this Monday. I have lots of flirtatious classmates. T.T Oh, I remembered that after I finish this, I'll have another advanceshipping story entitled "I'll Wipe Those Tears for You." I'm just telling though but it's not coming out anytime soon. Sorry.


	4. The Maple Residence

Hello, everyone. If I may guess, you're back to read the next chapter right? Well…I know I'm right. So, if that's the case, I should quit on stalling you and let you get what you want. **Please review**. By the way, please tell me if there's any typographical error and tell me if there's a flaw in my way of writing, ok? Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

"Here we are." May proclaimed.

They were now standing before a decent-sized blue house. The brunette was swift to approach the door to knock. She waited there patiently while Ash, without a word remained on his post. After a few seconds, the door clicked open and flashed a middle-aged lady who wore a sweet smile. Upon seeing May, she happily greeted her. "Hi, sweetie. You're home and just in time. Lunch is almost ready. Come inside." She then showed her the way inside. May, however didn't go and instead twisted her body to her back.

"Hey, Ash. Come here!" She shouted loud enough for the boy to hear.

"Okay. Comin'" he replied and ran towards her.

Hearing 'Ash', a name of a boy made Caroline's senses tingle with suspicion. She observed the scene silently while crossing her arms.

When Ash was now beside May, she happily introduced him. "Mom, this is Ash…though I think you know him already."

May's mother positioned her arms into a thinking position, with her hands touching her chin. Her eyes went from the uppermost part of the boy's body down to his feet. She nodded slowly with an oddly serious expression.

"I have no idea who or what you're talking about but nice pick for a boyfriend, May. He's cute ALTHOUGH you didn't tell you had one." She said sternly with a hinted emphasis on the word "although"; May waved her hands in denial while Ash just watched the scene unfold. "Wait, mom. You don't understand. He's the famous Ash Ketchum!"

Those words had really brought Caroline in complete shock. With her palms covering her agape mouth, she glanced at the boy with widened eyes. "Y-you're…Ash Ketchum? W-what are you doing here?"

Ash just grinned. "I'm on vocation." He said simply.

Caroline took a deep breath before responding. "Ok. So, let me rephrase my question? Why are you with May?" She asked.

"Well…here's what happened."

He told everything with every bit of detail. He narrated with clarity the events from when he and May bumped into each other, and then they ate at a restaurant all the way to the scandal started by Harley.

"Oh, wow! You're such a gentleman. Thanks for doing that. Harley had always hated May just because May didn't like his cookies. He's so shallow, isn't it?"

"What?! Harley hated May just because of some petty cookies? He's a lot worse than shallow." Ash's face turned to a disgusted look as he uttered those words.

The two seemed to get along well as they continued to converse with each other, completely oblivious of the brunette's presence. She could only watch them in silence as it looked like she was totally forgotten by the two. She tried to butt in their conversation but was pretty much ignored, much to her annoyance. Even though she knew it would be rude, she wasn't given much of a choice so she got in between them…literally. Good thing for the brunette, her actions worked like a charm but the outcome was her mother's smile morphed into a not too nice expression.

"What was that for? That was totally rude, May." She scolded her daughter but the brunette didn't care.

"You know, you could always continue the conversation inside the house." She said with while pointing her index finger towards their home.

"Oh, right." Caroline laughed nervously. "Please come in, you two."

"Alright." The two answered in sync and then went inside the house.

When they passed the door, both Ash and May left their shoes on the mat placed at the very entrance of the door. As they finished discarding their respective foot wears, the two occupied a long white sofa, with Ash on the left and May on the right.

"Ash, feel free to ask anything you like. What do you want?" May's mother asked the moment she entered their home.

"No, thanks. We just ate."

Hearing that sentence made Caroline's ears perk up. "WE? Are you really sure that you're not an item? Hmmmm?" She asked while staring at the two with sharp eyes; May sweatdropped while Ash sighed.

"I just told you a while ago, we're not a couple. Right, Ash?" May replied then looked at Ash, who didn't seem to care at all. "If you say so." He said shortly.

"Ugh…he's so naïve…" The brunette told herself while slamming her entire hand to her face, covering it I the process.

Observing the duo's antics with her very eyes made Caroline's drive push the issue further. "I knew it! You know May, it wouldn't be so embarrassing to just flat out admit it that you're a couple. It's not bad. Look at him. Handsome, kind and rich! What's so embarrassing if you have a boyfriend that perfect?"

May put on a flabbergasted expression; all those things her mother said were right but she was really telling a truth. However, it seemed unbelievable now just because of the young man's ignorance of the deep meaning in it.

"This is hopeless…" May muttered in defeat. The truth seemed a lie just because of a ridiculous answer coming from Ash and she couldn't do anything about it now. Putting on her thinking face, she tried to gather her thoughts and formulate a plan to penetrate the thick skull enveloping the boy's head.

"Hmmmm…"She muttered mentally and after a while "That's it!" She exclaimed out loud, catching the attention of both Ash and Caroline.

"What do you mean "that's it"?" May's mother asked, confused.

"Yeah. What do you mean by that?" Ash added, obviously confused as well.

May looked at Ash and said "Hey, Ash. Do you love me?"

Caroline gasped while Ash blushed with eyes opened wide.

"W-what?! No!" He stammered in surprise of such a question.

This time, May's eyes transferred to her mother's with a smile.

"See, I told you he doesn't like me that way."

Caroline pouted before giving her response "Alright, I believe you now but what a shame. Such a handsome guy is a perfect match for you, May."

May was happy because she had finally cleared things out but at the same time dismayed as she saw her mother's point but nonetheless, she was ok with it. "That's good to know that you believe me now." All of a sudden, a thought had popped inside the brunette's head. "By the way, Mom. Where's Dad and Max?"

Caroline shrugged "I have no clue. Norman only said that he and Max are going to go out."

May 'oooooohed' before being startled by a ringing sound that echoed throughout the whole house. Caroline was about to approach the door when May hastily rushed through the door. She opened it and revealed a teen girl with a white beanie, a pink scarf wrapped around her neck, a black miniskirt that barely covered her legs, pink boots and a small yellow bagslung on her shoulders.

"Hi, May!" She greeted energetically.

"Hi, Dawn! Finally you're here." May said.

"Alright, what're you going to tell me, anyway?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Well, I have a huge surprise for you so brace yourself, kay?"

With that, May showed Dawn inside. After taking a few steps, Dawn had paused while covering her mouth. She was rendered speechless upon seeing Ash.

"Alright, Dawn. Here it is. That's him." May happily presented to her.

The blunette's bluish eyes were glimmering with delight. She tried to mumble something, but her mouth seemed to be out of her control at the moment.

May took notice of her friend's star struck state so she decided she'd be the one to make the move for her. Approaching Ash, she smiled "Alright, Ash. This is Dawn. If you find her weird, please bear with her. She has a major crush on you."

Ash wasn't too happy to see that reaction again but he knew that it's only normal to admire someone so he doesn't hold the right to complain. Since the bluenette was still trapped in her own dimension, he was the one to approach the dazed Dawn. Waving his hand, he said "hi!" with a cute grin.

Dawn was hyperventilating now. You could hear her fast and loud inhales and exhales. Ash was really annoyed, seeing that usual reaction again but concern overwhelmed him so he placed both hands on the bluenette's shoulders, gazing at her directly "Please, calm down. It's just me."

The bluenette gently placed her hands on her chest and breathed deeply. She sighed then smiled widely at the boy with twinkling eyes. "OMG. It's really you!" She started. "It's like a dream come true. I'm your number one fan! All your movies and your jigs, I was always there! Though I know that you didn't notice me…"

Ash felt a bit sad for her but it's not like he could remember her if there were thousands of people in front of him. May, watching the scene and smiled quietly with eyes onto the young celebrity. "He may be a childish little boy at times but he's also like a Prince Charming when he wants to. I wish I'd be able to find someone like him…"

Never did she notice that she was so stuck in her mind that both Ash and Dawn were all eyes on her.

"What's the problem, May? Do I have something funny on my face?" Ash asked as he noticed the brunette staring at him blankly, with a grin plastered on her face.

"Yeah, May. I thought I was the only one who had a crush on him. What gives?" Dawn asked with a slightly worried expression.

May soon snapped back to reality and realized that she was looking at Ash for a couple of seconds. She blushed and looked away. "Weeeeell… I-I don't have a crush on him." She gave a flustered response which only worsened the already embarrassing situation.

Dawn ran to him with arms crossed. She interrogated her with million questions regarding to Ash. "Is he handsome for you? Is he kind? Do you like him? Hmm…?"

May was about to retort and say a 'no' to everything but before she could open her mouth, she was saved by her mom, at least temporarily. "Lunch is ready. Oh, it's Dawn. What brings you here?"

Dawn shifted her position and looked at Caroline. "Oh, hello Ms. Maple! About that, May said that I should come here." She explained; Caroline nodded.

"Ok, then. Come eat with us. We're just about to eat."

Dawn took a step to the dining table but glared at May, with a look that shouts "were not yet done"; May sweatdropped before actually going, as well.

Caroline, who was now occupying one of the seats provided for the dining table called Ash's attention "Hey,hmmm…what should I call you, by the way?" She questioned herself with her index finger touching the tip of her chin.

"Just call me Ash. That's more than fine with me." He answered, still seated on the couch.

"Ok, then Ash. You can eat with us. Don't worry; we're not some lowly people who do not know elementary table manners."

Ash was visibly shocked, probably due to the fact that he was hit right on the spot. May noticed it and giggled silently while Dawn waited for her "crush" to be on the table, too.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

Caroline wondered again; she didn't know what was so hilarious about her statements that had caused her brunette daughter to laugh.

"That's because… he's the one with little knowledge on table manners!" May proclaimed and burst into laughing wildly, hammering the table violently. It's not funny when you see it plainly but May had seen the presence of irony in her mom's sentence. In Dawn's case, she just lay there quietly, watching the scene and blinking a few times.

* * *

Twenty minutes were dead already before they finished their lunch. Caroline was now washing the dishes with the two ladies lending her a hand. Ash was now about to leave and had already notified the three. Caroline had told him that she would be more than happy to see him again while Dawn was slightly sad because Ash was about to bid farewell for the time being. In May's case however, she just smiled as she conversed with him.

"Ok, take care, Ash." The brunette started with her usual calm tone.

"Thanks. So…I guess I'll say goodbye for now." Ash said and began to walk his way out of the house before being halted by the voice of none other than May. "WAAAIIIT!"

Ash, who was now holding the knob of the door turned back with a face that told "what do you want".

May fidgeted as she gave her response. "W-well…since you helped me with my troubles with Harley… I-I think that I should at least repay you, right?"

Ash waved his hands, indicating that it was of no need. "it's ok, really."

May shook her head. "No, I want to. I can always act as your tour guide. I can say with utmost confidence that I know every corner of this city." Then she began to stammer "A-and here's a little something…" Mwaaah. May's lips landed on the boy's cheek. Both of them were visibly red. Luckily for them, May's mother was busy rinsing the dirty plates and silverware that she wasn't even on the same room so to put it short, she had not witnessed that. Dawn, however was more than shocked to see that with her own pair of eyes.

It was a kiss, yes but it was brief and it was only a quick peck on the cheek yet both were blushing and that was clear. Even Dawn had taken notice of it. It was really awkward and in order to break it, Ash had to make his way now. "O-ok. T-thanks. Bye."

In a blink of an eye, Ash had lashed out of the Maple residence wearing reddened cheeks.

* * *

Sorry if it took so long and if that wasn't so eventful! I'm not actually inspired to do this and added to the fact that school could take a lot out of you didn't help. I also ask for your forgiveness as pearlshipping(one-sided in Dawn's case) is present. Don't worry; this is still an advanceshipping story. By the way, I'm also sorry to say to all of you that I cannot promise that I can update as quickly. I always get stressed due to all the schoolwork and my laziness is conquering my productive If I get loads of reviews, though, that might change things.:D


	5. Chapter 5(Part 1)- A Talk with Dawn

Hello, advanceshippers or readers (if by any chance, you just dropped by this page ) Here's chapter 5 and I'm not gonna delay and lay to waste your precious time no more; on with the story!

* * *

*At May's Room*

May and Dawn were sitting on the bed; by the looks of it, May's expression was like someone who was hard-pressed.

"So, it's time to continue what I've started a while ago."

The brunette was not really interested in the topic but she knew that this time, this is like a room with no door and that only means one thing, no exit. "W-what do you want?" She asked nervously.

"Simple. Just answer my questions and there'd be no problem."

This was more of a demand so May's options consist of 'yes' and 'yes' and no more than that. "I don't have too much of a choice, do I?" She said with an implication that it was obvious; the bluenette nodded, telling her that her hunch was correct. With arms crossed and keen eyes worn, she began to interrogate like an inspector squeezing information from the suspect. "So… do you think Ash is handsome?"

"Y-yeah."

"Is he kind?"

"Yep."

"Is he nice?"

"Yes."

"Do you like him?"

"…"

No reply. May was not so well-prepared for that specific question. She pondered for a while and Dawn took this as a hint. "So…you do like him? I know that you do. You could've just marked my question a simple 'no' if you really don't like him in that way."

Dawn continued to put a huge amount of pressure at the poor brunette and by every second passing by, May's disposition was getting tighter and tighter by the minute.

"C'mon, just say 'yes'. It's so obvious, you know."

May had felt such intense pressure that she blurted an answer without putting her mind into it. "UGH, I DON'T KNOW. MAYBE!"

With those words escaping her lip, she immediately blushed; her eyes dodged the gaze of her friend who was very shocked. Right now, all were silent. The two's mouths were clipped tight at the moment. The quietness was so awkward and May was getting Goosebumps already. She doesn't know what words were right to say.

"I…I" Dawn fumbled making May much more pressured of what the bluenette would utter. "…knew it! See, now you understand why I'm so head over heels for him."

The brunette was finally relieved. Never did she think that her friend would support her despite liking Ash herself. But, May wasn't so certain if what she had just said a while ago was true. "You know, Dawn. I'm not really sure if I like him that way…at least right now, to say the least."

Dawn tilted her head. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Weeell… I don't know if I do have a crush on him but I admire his inner self. He's actually immature at times but when times are serious, his traits are so admirable. A while ago while we were having a walk at the town plaza just a while ago, Harley showed up."

The bluenette's gossipy side showed itself. Being curious of the story, she questioned her brown-haired friend. "Tell me more, please." She pleaded; May stood up and began to put the pieces of the story altogether.

"There he showed up, right?" She said in a more narrating manner than a questioning one; Dawn nodded and May carried on. "Knowing Harley, you knew what he did, right?"

"Yep" Dawn answered shortly.

"Ok, here's what happened."

-Flashback—

"Hey, May-hun."

From behind them was a "man" wearing a green clown-like top and jeans with a nasty grin trailed on his face. Catching the two's attention, they looked back. Ash obviously didn't know who he was but May certainly recognized him. Stepping back, May said "H-harley? What're you doing here?"

The man just smirked mischievously. "Why that's not how to treat me. Oh, lookie here. You even nabbed yourself the famous Ash Ketchum. You're such a slut."

May didn't give a reply; Ash didn't understand the situation fully but he at least knew that May was being insulted and he wasn't about to tolerate this kind of blasphemy. He stood in front of May to cover her and pointed his finger at the man. "Hey, you. What's your problem with May? He didn't do anything to you so piss off, b*tch." He growled.

-End of flashback-

"Woooooow! He's very comparable to that of the princes in fairytales." Dawn commented with hands intertwined together. "added to the fact that he's so good looking makes me want to get him more than ever but…" Her face darkened; May noticed this and being the friend that she is, she asked with a concern-filled voice. "What's the problem, Dawn?"

Dawn sighed first before replying. "In this situation, you have the edge against me."

"What?" The brunette asked as she did not get what her friend meant.

"I think if there's anyone he might like, it might be you."

"Whaaaaaa?!" The brunette was surprised and at the same time at the state of disbelief. Her eyes were opened fully and were just staring at the bluenette with an unreadable expression marked on her face.

"I believe that the blushing a while ago was a hint dropped by Ash." Dawn proclaimed.

May had her mouth agape but no word was spoken. She had no clue anymore of what to say. The topic was so awkward for her that she had really lost her usually collected self.

She took in deep breaths as she tried to discard the feeling she had now. Good thing, she had grasped it back after a few minutes. When she was now ready to speak up again, she placed back her usual calm expression. "Hmm…Dawn. That's so impossible. Considering a guy that's almost perfect, a lot of girls would give it a shot if they were given one." Then a thought barged in her head. "Come to think of it, he said he doesn't like any girl as of now. But still, that's a fantasy, y'know."

Dawn huffed together with her answer. "AS OF NOW." May already knew what was to follow but she had not lost grip of her cool this time. "Take advantage of it. You're probably the only person he could talk to right now so why not take the spotlight? It might work out."

'Hmph' was the brunette's response while shrugging her shoulders. "Stop being silly, Dawn. I'm not that type of desperate girl. Love will hunt you down when the time comes so don't rush it. Besides, I'm the girl so I wouldn't get out of my femininity to just grab myself a man."

Dawn, who was trying to persuade her friend found herself being the one persuaded. "Good point." Those were the only words that exited her lips.

May grinned proudly as if she had everything in her hands. Heading straight towards the door, she said to the bluenette: "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just go to the comfort room. Be back in a minute."

When the brunette was now out of sight, Dawn rubbed her palms together with a grin that may even get the crap out of a roughneck. "I may never have the time to get the spotlight for myself but I'll make sure that the two falls under my desires." She then snickered and left the room, as well.

* * *

Sorry if that was short. This is just the first part of chapter 5. Unveiling a part of what will happen next, Ash will be the main focus of the other piece of this chapter. Probably, that'll come out next week. I hope to see your comments on this so please, don't forget to REVIEW! Bye!:DD


	6. Chapter 5(part2)-A Talk with Mom

First of all, I'M REALLY SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG TIME TAKEN. LIFE HAS BEEN CRUEL TO ME THE PAST FEW WEEKS AND THE CRAPPY SCHOOLWORK AND EXAMS AND SWIMMING LESSONS HAD TAKEN ALL SPACE IN MY CALENDAR FOR SUCH TIME. Please understand, if there was by any chance that I pissed you. Ok, without further ado, your reading shall commence! GO! Oh wait, before I forget, leave a note(meaning a review) so I would at least know if it was bad or good.

* * *

Ash has made it back on his hotel room well, at least physically but his mind was otherwise. As he collapsed on his cushy mattress, with his arms covering both eyes, he exhaled some stress. Things had lost all signs of volume with none daring to create a tiny bit of ruckus except for the wind, that is. He decided to open his windows which caused the curtains to dance elegantly from time to time. He was really exhausted right now but one thing bothered him more; it was the kiss. With a sigh, he looked at the ceiling, baffled.

"I can't believe myself! Why am I so affected by that kiss? This is so illogical!" He tried his best not to shout; instead, he shuffled his already messy hair, causing it to be an essentially different hairstyle but nonetheless, it still had no finesse. He jumped off his bed and walked straight to the terrace. It was nearly night time by then but that was actually what made such scenery vibrant and breathtaking. The city was ordinary when in comparison to other urban-based cities but the flashy and gorgeous radiance of different shades of light was such a splendid piece of art. "Wow!" was all Ash could say to such glory that was before him. He was entranced because of the rarity of the sight. Back at his hometown, he always felt like breathing has an expensive price as he has almost no time for himself and now, he was given a fairly short yet precious time away from the limelight and instead enjoy like he used to back in the days. For that, he has his mom to thank for. With her mother coming in mind, he flinched. He totally forgot to call his mom after he promised he'd call once he arrived. "Oh no. How forgetful can I get?" He scolded himself mentally and exhaled again.

From inside his pockets, he grabbed his phone and dialed the number of her mom. When he did, he placed it beside his ear, waiting for some kind of answer. Three rings were taken until the voice of her mom ringed and answered "Oh honey! Finally, I was about to think of calling you since you didn't call me yesterday. Ok, let's set that aside. How're you?"

"I'm fine. So, what's happening down there? I'm sure that the media people already knew that I left."

"Oh come on, the moment they knew you left, crowds of people, interviewers and not came to the house and heck, they were like pests. They wouldn't leave and they were making me annoyed. They were so noisy and kept asking me for details like when and where did you leave and things of the sort." Her mom announced and from the looks of her tone, her mom was dealt with rather harshly by the people there.

"Sorry about that, mom." Ash apologized, thinking it was his fault which was half true.

"What? No, no, no, no." His mom fired back. "It's not your fault, dear. I was the one who set this up so there's really no need to be shaken by this."

Delia's attempts to assure her son failed; Ash wasn't too easy to trick with smooth talk and even if it wasn't entirely his fault, he was practically the cause of all this mess. "Please, mom. I know it's because of me that you were put in a situation like this so I'll say sorry."

His mom was persistent, however "But it's not—"She wasn't given the time to retort as Ash continued, cutting her off in the process.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll make it up for you when I come back."

Delia couldn't help but release some air from her mouth. It's her son's stubbornness which makes her sometimes fold when they argue about something. She was about to say something again when her thought reminded of her of that "deal" they made. With a snicker, she said in a slightly overemotional tone "I guess I can't do anything about it, do I?"

"Yep." Ash replied shortly.

"Then can I use this chance for a teenee weenie request?"

Ash cringed upon hearing this. Whenever her mother asks for that "teenee weenie request", it's completely the opposite. At first, he hesitated to respond but nonetheless, he still gave it a go. "So what is it, then?" He inquired nervously to which his mom answered swiftly.

"You do remember about the _deal, _right?"

Ash nearly dropped his phone. It was about to slip when fortunately, he regained his composure and grasped it a little tightly. "Oh f*ck, the deal." Luckily, he didn't shout it out loud or else, his mom would go on and equip her nagging self and blast her son with a multitude of motherly words and advices.

"Hello, are you still there, Ash?" said her mom which brought him back to his senses. "Y-yeah, I'm still on." He assured. "S-so…what about it?" He asked, tensed.

"Please update me on your current status. Anything good there that had somehow caught your eye?" Delia asked in a slightly teasing manner.

"I-it's going great, yeah!" Ash lied to which his mom had seen through but decided to play along until his son's bubble blows up badly.

"So, how great?"

"It's going smoothly." Another lie from Ash's mouth exited to which his mom had knew again.

"Can you please tell me about this person?" Delia asked a little too innocently; Ash was nearly stuck, with her mom pressing through the issue farther and farther.

"S-she's-"Ash tried to make up another fabric of lie but his mom did not allow it no more.

"How long do you plan to create series of stories, Ash?"

Ash was now at a dead end and knowing his mom, another lie from him would only blow up his mom.

"I guess I can't escape any longer, do I?" He asked himself. With a huff, he answered truthfully. "Ok, sorry. I don't really have one right now BUT-"

The word "but" made Delia's ears perk up but decided to continue listening.

"There's something that's bothering me."

"What is it? I could at least know."

"There's this girl I met just this morning."

"Aaaaaand?"

"She's kind of weird."

"How and why weird?"

"She's the first ever girl I met, well aside from you that can converse with me normally."

Delia, hearing such rare news made her all the more curious. She didn't show it, though.

"So what about it if she can talk to you normally?" She questioned.

"Well, here's the story…"

* * *

"Woah, I see, I see. Looks like this girl has a little bit of a crush on you after you rescued her from that Harley."

The young celebrity was shocked. He never expected it, especially when May was able to act casually. He pushed his side and told his mom that it was impossible.

"It's possible."

"It's not!"

"Hmph. Anyways, it's time to know your side. You do like her, right?"

Ash's lips were completely shut down with that question. He couldn't think of what to reply as he himself didn't know. Several seconds had gone by and still no answer coming from the boy.

"I guess you've already answered my question." Delia said.

Ash didn't quite get what his mother meant. "What do you mean? I haven't even answered yet." He asked with his voice, shaky.

" You're so oblivious like a cow when it comes to the romance department. *sigh*" Delia said, tormenting and at the same time dismayed.

Ash tried not to be hurt by such commentary. Instead, he steered the topic back to the main topic. "Ok, fine. I'm dense when it comes to love. I know but Mom, what do you mean?"

"Just taking so much time to answer a yes or no question meant that it's yes. Well, that's at least subconsciously."

"…"

Ash was silenced. With eyes wide open, he stared at the invisible air. News as shocking as that wasn't very welcome for the spiky-haired celebrity. Lying against the corner of his room, he tried to keep his composure intact and put together his thoughts. Sadly, his mind kept on failing him. He couldn't think of any passable answer. There is one word that came to mind, though.

"WHAAAAAT?!"

* * *

Ok, that's it! Once again, I'm sorry for the huge delay. It's just that… I have a life, too! Ok, please R&R, ok? It makes me happy unless you FLAME which is unforgiveable.


	7. Dawn Uses her Nasty Plot

Readers and/or Advanceshippers, I am so sorry! I didn't wish to delay for this long but it can't be helped. I am human after all so I'm not always gonna come up with great plans right off the bat since outside of fanfiction, I do have a life like my social life, studies and co-curricular activities. Especially this September, my schedule will be greatly cramped since we have a school concert to prepare for and the exams, as well takes just about every chunk of time that I can utilize. I will try my best to update but I cannot promise you that I can do it quickly. The only thing that I can say as of now is that I can update for once a month. I am truly sorry. Ok, enough with the bad news. Well, here it is! Chapter 6. I wouldn't babble anymore and I'll let you do the reading. Leave a review please. If this thing doesn't compensate, be frank and tell me. I wanna now if my writing skills are getting rusty. So, R&R.

* * *

"Urghh…what a rough night…" The young celebrity groaned sleepily through the confines of his room. It was already morning as the yellowish flashes of the sun peeks through the windows. Ash did not bother to move a muscle as he was rather tired of…thinking. He was never the man for undergoing extreme mind games and the current situation shows why.

"Woah, I see, I see. Looks like this girl has a little bit of a crush on you after you rescued her from that Harley."

"Waaaaaaaah!" Ash shouted, and stood wide awake. Those words of his mom kept ringing in his head all night long and it has been mostly the reason why he couldn't sleep.

"These love things don't make sense to me at all…"Ash said, and slammed softly the pillow on his face. On the desk of his room was a clock. Ash looked at it. 6:08am.

"What the hell? It's only six in the morning!" He said as he unveiled the sheet covering his body. "I guess I can't sleep, anyway. I better get ready and find some stuff to busy myself." Getting up from his bed, he went to his bag and took out his bathing equipment and quickly headed straight to the bathroom.

As he walked past the door of the bathroom, he looked at the mirror. He looked at his face as if trying to scan it. "Hmph. Get yourself together, Ash. This is vocation time and It's meant for fun!" With those words in tandem with a relatively weak slap on his cheek, he found a new well of energy and went back to his old hyper self.

A few minutes passed and now, the young celebrity had finished freshening up. He walked back to the living room, with just a towel wiping his wet hair and no clothing at all. He approached the table which was where his bag was perched and took out a somewhat identical clothing to the clothes he wore yesterday. However this, instead of a black vest was a white and blue hoodie and his cap, in contrast to the black color was white this time. (This time, it's his _Unova_ clothes.)

"Alright. I'm ready to go! Another adventure for me!" He shouted with his right arm stretch upward. Since he was pretty much done preparing, he headed straight to the exiting door. As his hand took grasp of the knob, a knock coming from the other side of the door echoed through the whole room.

"Hmmm? Who would this be?" He asked himself and suddenly grew weary. "Oh no. Could it be? Could it be that the media had found my whereabouts?" He stepped back, and took a deep breath. "I have to know who that is but I cannot risk being seen by those people." His eyes circled around the room, locating some kind of thing that may help.

"Oh, Ash. Here comes your dimwit self again." He slapped his forehead and sighed. "There's a little hole placed on the door. Well, that's at least a bit lucky for me." He told himself and immediately peeked through the little hole. He flinched after a few seconds and opened the door with no hesitation at all.

"Hi, Ash! Remember me? It's me, Dawn!" She said with her arms waving at Ash. "Good morning, by the way!"

"G-good morning to you, too." Ash responded a bit hesitantly; his head cocked a little in confusion. "How did you know that I'm here? I don't recall telling you or May."

Dawn replied with a cute smile. "Well, my mother works here so she knew. You are a famous celebrity, after all so you should know that your mere presence is a huge virus here."

Ash simply nodded because he knew himself that the girl's statements were very true. "Anyway, why are you here?" Ash asked in wonder.

"Well…you don't have any specific plans right?"

"Yeah, so what about it?"

"Will you come with me? You're the only one that I can take along so please…"

Ash thought about it for a while. He doesn't really have any plans in particular so it wouldn't hurt coming with her but there was something he found peculiar and so he asked right away.

"It's not that I don't wanna come or anything but…why ask me over May? She is your best friend so why not invite her?" He asked, scratching his cheeks lightly.

"Oh…I forgot the details. Sorry." Dawn replied shyly and scratched the back of her head childishly. "You see, that's why I can't invite May is because her birthday is three days away. I haven't gotten her a gift yet so that's why I'm here so I have someone with me. You and May are friends so why not buy her a present, as well?"

Ash, completely picturing the situation out approved quickly which caused Dawn to squeal and jump about energetically.

"Oh, thank you, Ash! You're such a nice guy. No wonder May—" Dawn paused midsentence and turned her gaze on the celebrity which didn't get it so it was actually fortunate for Dawn.

"Alright, Dawn. Let's get this over with! I'm kinda itching to hit the road again." Ash told Dawn and laughed sheepishly which was actually cute in Dawn's dictionary.

"Ok!" Squeaked Dawn happily and flashed a smile at Ash. "You know, I really like your energy, Ash! You're like me in a way. Maybe…we're soulmates, after all?"

Ash felt a slight cold travel through his body. He didn't feel disgusted at all but he didn't know why he felt that. One thing he knew for sure was…that was just insane.

"I'm just joking. No need to worry. I'm not gonna take you away from Ma—" before the bluenette could put a period on her sentence, she stopped and again, looked at the young celebrity. This time, however was different as it didn't actually register in the boy's head very accurately but it did made him wonder as it was fairly obvious, even to the likes of thickheaded people such as, Ash of course. He stared at Dawn, who was eyeing him intently, most probably because he was quite anxious of what the girl was implying.

"Uhhh…who's Maaaa? Wait… are you referring to May?" Ash asked, a bit sheepishly; Dawn shook her head in denial. "I was…" She said, stuttering and transferring her gaze into something else. "I was referring to your mom…yeah! That's right. Your mom." Dawn clarified and mustered a shaky laugh. The spiky-haired boy,though a bit unconvinced just let it slide.

"Well, ok then. We better go or we'll get less and less time." Ash told Dawn and smiled. Dawn, since she did still have a crush on the teen celebrity did her best to resist the urge to blush and she was able to barely pull herself together. With a cheeky grin of her own, she pulled Ash lightly outside the door. The boy flinched in a split-second but quickly adapted to the situation and steadied his pace quickly as they both went to go to their planned destination: the mall.

* * *

I know it's kind of short but I don't have the time like before. i cannot promise the likes of 2000+ words anymore since time has been cruel to me. Added to the fact that writer's block has hit me recently only made the already worse things much more complicated. Ok, thanks again for alloting your time in reading my story. :D Leave a note(err, review) and tell me whether my writing is still in decent condition or not anymore.


End file.
